Zuko's Violin
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: one day Katara is at the tea shop, talking to her brother about the next Coffee House and how bad she wanted to preform, when suddenly she hears a vilon playing in the back and to her suprise it was Zuko...and they got the band back together, Zutara
1. Chapter 1Zuko

How Zuko hated to practice day in and day out.

But his mother and Uncle insisted he do so.

So he did.

Without any arguing he could hear his mother's praise, his father's compliments, hearing his father being proud of him for something. All this had grown to be a part of his happiness. Now he played it at the talent show, when he was eight and many people clapped. His father was proud saying that's my son. Then the car crash came, his mother had died. His father got drunk. And his sister just didn't care. He was told no longing to play it in the house.

So he stopped. He found something a bit cooler and nice electric guitar. He was so good at it and his father paid handsomely for it as well.

His uncle after many years had asked him to play at the tea shop. He didn't know what to do. It was to be held the seasonal coffee house night. He couldn't help but wonder. Will he play? He just didn't know what to do or to say. So he just stated to practice.

Just wait Katara will tell you…


	2. Chapter 2Katara

Katara's Voice

She loved singing it just came to her; she and her cousin Yue always sang. Actually Yue helped her a lot. Yue actually was a popular singer. So Katara was learning from the best. But Yue was kicked from the job because she beaten one of her many song writers for almost hurting her. Now who could blame her, she was tired at the time and the guy was a pervert, but that's getting off topic.

And now the seasonal coffee house was coming and Katara wanted to perform. Sokka said he rather not. Comedian, yeah he was more into that then singing though he was pretty good himself. But Suki was going and he was almost forced. Katara walked over with her trash to the trash can over hearing something coming from the back. She got closer just to listen in.

"Come on my son practice it's not for a few weeks and I still have you violin here, you don't need to practice at home."

"But uncle-what if…no one as seen me like that in years what will they say and stop calling me son I'm your nephew!" the boy yells in a bit of frustration, but he didn't mind it.

Iroh only sighed. "I know that Zuko but I treat you as if you were my son, not like my brother treats you"

Katara didn't mean to overhear the conversation. But hearing that Zuko played the violin maybe he could help her. Yue was in college so she couldn't do a thing for her now. She went back to her seat to think for a bit when she caught him pass by with a tray of tea.

Sokka wasn't paying close attention, he was just there thinking.

"Zuko?" she asked when he passed by her.

"Oh hey Katara what do you need?" he stopped almost dropping the tray.

"Oh nothing, still sipping this one" she laughed showing him her cup.

"Oh alright" he was about to leave. His mind had to be on the job not on girls.

"No Zuko, I actually…Can you help me with something? This weekend maybe…it's for the coffee house"

"Sure…" he agreed but that damn thing was month's way.

"Thanks" she smiled at him. He left not wanting to know the details till later on.

Sokka gapped at her, what just happened?


	3. Chapter 3Sokka

Sokka's Jokes

"What did you just ask him?" Sokka asked his sister when he came back from the bathroom, after he had that shock.

"It's nothing Sokka; you said you didn't care about the show anyway" she waves her hands carelessly.

"It's not for another few months" He disagreed, what was up with his sister and this thing anyway. She had wonderful talent like Yue. He would disagree for getting ready early and all. How long ago did the band break? A few years or so, he could not recall.

"And I need practice" Katara sighed still thinking.

"I'm doing it" he suddenly said, he was not going to leave her alone with Zuko.

"Doing…what?" she asked him slowly looking up at her brother across from her.

"I'll be in it as well…with my jokes!"

"You're kidding" she laughed as usually when she thought he was kidding when usually he wasn't. He just said he wouldn't be in it, and now, she laughed a bit louder than necessary.

"No, Katara I'm not" Sokka said getting up she followed suit, they paid the bill.

"Oh why, you'll embarrass yourself, if you practice with me maybe the old band can get back together" she sighed they continued to walk down the street back to their house.

"No Katara you know that didn't go well" Sokka grumbled he actually like the idea of the GAang getting back to be a band but he refused to see Zuko anywhere near his sister also giving Aang something like a flute in a teenage band, band idea, and bad creed.

"This time it will Sokka believe me now that Zuko can help"

"I still don't like it" he said. They continued down the long path back home.


	4. Chapter 4Toph

Toph's Drums

"Ah one Ah two ah one two three four!" the girl said as she started drumming loud and clear the music raving behind her. Katara and Sokka passed her house when she heard them over her loud drums. "Hey sugar queen! Hey Sokka what's up!"

"Your music!" Sokka yelled back at her as now both stopped and waited for Toph to put down her sticks. "Alright!" she put her sticks down and lowered the volume on her boom box. Katara started over and sat on a high carton as Sokka leaned over the trash can. "You're getting better" he said.

"I'm the best out there, excluded the blind pianists out in this world." Toph argued. "You the only blind drummer Toph" Katara said eagerly. "Maybe we can restart the band after the coffee house night"

"Maybe but my babies are hard to carry" she said rubbing her drums happily.

"That's what Sokka's for" Katara told her. Sokka ignored the laughter.

"Cool…so sugar queen you're into the coffee house since when?"

"Since I continued to get better I want to show off my talent"

"Since Yue's no longer in the spot light?" Toph guessed.

"You could say that" she shrugged her shoulders; it would be cool if she was the spot light, but she still had respect for Yue.

"Katara, she's far from here you don't need to worry you have a wonderful voice and if you're planning to show it to Zuko you better hope he's a fine violinist" Sokka muttered but smiled at his sister. "Come on it's getting late" he then turned away waving Toph goodbye.

"I'll take your offer on starting up the band!" Toph said.

"Thanks Toph see you later" Katara followed Sokka the rest of the way home without any complaints she was too busy thing about how the band would start up again with her lyrics.

Toph on the other hand was jamming to her music. "Wait Zuko has a Violin?" she asked herself. "I wonder if he's any good" she laughed it off and continued to rock out. She didn't think about how Sokka said those words, it wasn't her issue. The music was heavy and her drums seemed to help the music a lot, in her mind. She had to get Twinkle Toes over here too.


	5. Chapter 5Aang

**Sorry I made you wait, I was hoping to get more reviews before posting a new chapter-Well anyway there is about 12 parts so only a few more to go before it ends. Please read and reviw. It kind of continues fro Toph's drums becuase she talks to Aang a lot in this part, but it's mostly about how Aang gets involved.**

* * *

Aang's Guitar

"Aw 1 aw 2 aw 1234…." Aang strummed his guitar as he sat next to Toph outside the following day. She called him over since it seemed Sokka had told her that Katara was busy making him busy.

"That's for professionals only or drums Twinkle toes-say it in your head" she said to him.

"Sorry-you know getting the band back together that would be great if I still had my flute" he said to her.

"Flutes don't belong in a band" she disagreed with him listening to the boy practice.

"But Violins?!" he asked. "How can a violin be in a band?" "Um if they're played right I think I was listened to this one guy on the radio once…."

"Oh but can't I just play the keyboard or something why the guitar?" Aang cut her off.

"Because Zuko stopped playing it or he had stopped for a while and he, I think, rather be playing this violin of his" she growled at him for interrupting her. She was still trying to remember what she was saying it was a country band that this guy belonged to or something like that.

"Oh right well who's going to be our keyboardist?" Aang asked nervously afraid to see Toph's wrath on him.

"Stop asking me questions; ask them to sugar queen" I_ have to find that guy again that music was pretty cool._ She just lost herself thinking about something else not even listing to Aang anymore.

"Okay I'll go to Katara instead. But she's been worked up on lyrics the entire day"

"That or Zuko" Toph muttered starting to drum her fingers in thought. Aang left soon after. He went over to Katara's place.

Sokka opened the door. "Hey Aang coming over for dinner-I told you Bato makes the best food around here right?"

"Yeah you did-but I just want to check with Katara on something"

"She isn't going to head of the band" Sokka complained "we're just doing this has another one time deal!" he groaned her did not want Zuko in the band or for that matter Aang's flute.

"Katara! Aang is here to see you!" called Sokka's father. Katara peaked out her room and pencil in her mouth and her hair messed up. "Wha?" she said. "Oh hi Aang" the pencil dropped as she smiled at him.

"Um can talk to you about something?"

"Sure-be down in a sec" she went back into her room.

"Katara don't forget Bato's cooking tonight so it's you turn to set the table!" her father sighed.

"Yeah sure give me five minutes!" Katara came back out with her hair fixed and the pencil was now behind her right ear, she ran down the stairs to meet Aang.

"What about?" she asked leaning againt the railing.

"Who's going to be on the Keyboard?"

"Um...Well I was going to go over that plan tomorrow" she said taking his gutair and setting it along the wall. "I have no clue yet either, you see I've been trying to work with lryics...want to stay for dinner? Can he dad, Bato?"

"Sure" said Bato, at that Katara had set the table and the fish was surved.


	6. Chapter 6Jet

**Jet's Plan**

Zuko was practicing in the back of the tea shop a few weeks later. The tea shop was closed and his uncle begged him to come and help "clean the place" the excuse to go and practice no doubt.

Jet and he had been talking after school, about girls and life. Jet had a feeling Zuko was leaving something out of the usual conversations. Jet knew it too everyone had their secrets. But Zuko and he were close enough to tell at least a few things, though he never told him a few things himself. But damn he wanted to know what was so important that it was so hidden. He watched as Zuko seemed to bounce of the subject of some types of music as well. Darn it, he wanted-no needed to know especially if it involved a girl.

"Look Jet-I'm going to be late as it is" he said trying to get away from his friend.

"It's just cleaning the place" Jet argued.

"But I promised" Katara and Uncle I'd get there as quickly as possible.

"Oh come on Zuko a few more minutes" for a few seconds Jet sounded gay, no offence, but Jet gay? That was hilarious.

"Standing with you and nothing to talk about?!" Zuko said angrily. He had stuff on his mind that wasn't supposed to be shared even with the likes of Jet.

"Is it the Katara girl?" Jet guessed out of the blue as Zuko was walking away. "Come on you promised her a weekend to talk. What was it about?" he wanted to know gosh today was when he had nothing of girls to say and he was the usual taker of such a subject. Zuko only listened.

"None of your business okay Jet" Zuko sighed he had to go practice, he had to get away.

"What did you promise her?" he pushed on trying to flow him.

That's when Zuko ran for the hills. Jet never finished his plan to find out what Zuko wanted or what he was up to. So he followed him secretly down to the tea shop.

Zuko's cell phone went off. "Hey Katara-yes I'm half way there-no I don't mind you came early."

Jet listened closely. "Yeah I'm running late cause of a friend. Yes I'm going to keep this secret!" what secret? "Look Katara I'm happy to help; I really am-you have Aang learning the guitar, do you wish me to teach him that too-never mind of course yes I love the lyrics that's what were meeting about okay-just you me and uncle"

Jet was really suspicious now. What was going on with Zuko?! So he had to get in and find out.

Soon he saw Zuko walking into the closed teashop. Katara met him at the front door. "We need a keyboard player-Aang just reminded me. Okay he didn't I just haven't had the time to look for one and well I kind of ditched the subject too long" she says leaning against the wall. Zuko opened the door and allowed her in.

"I know very few people with piano skills; but those few can barely keep secrets"

"Oh come on Zuko" Katara huffed. Zuko left the door opened enough for Jet to get even closer to hear and not be seen.

"Okay let's work on the chorus- Tomorrow the others will join us"

"Fine" the rest of the night before he had to run, all Jet heard was a violin playing someone singing and a man clapping.


	7. Chapter 7Mai&Ty Lee

**Okay So I have 8 parts done and I am putting them up, and as suggested I shall put a bit more love between Zuko and Katara-i wasn't going to till the last part but it will be hinted at from now on**

**

* * *

**

Mai's Keyboard

The one think Azula didn't know was that her friends loved the piano. Mai had been playing ever since she could remember and Ty Lee loved learning from her yet doing more than classical style that Mai usually played.

If she ever found out, Mai didn't know what to do. Azula was more of the bossy model type. Getting whatever she desired from her father. She wondered how Zuko dealt with the pain of being ignored. She remembered when Zuko played the violin when they were younger. Azula usually made fun of him. She remembered the pain she say on his face when his mother died, she remembered when his father took the only thing that was a good thing for him away.

That's why Mai kept her playing a secret; she played her heart out and never thought about anything else.

"Mai-the GAang needs a keyboardist!" Ty Lee said coming in to her home.

"Thanks but no thanks" Mai replied uninterestedly. "Of course Zuko is part of it now and I was…"

"Wait Zuko is part of their stupid band?" she asked in her normal voice that held surprise.

"Well it's not stupid" Ty Lee laughed. "Its fun, you heard Katara sing right?"

"Yeah so" okay this did start to sound interesting, and Katara is really good especially after memorizing the words of a really good song. She liked Katara, knowing the other was a good friend to many people. She wished they could be friends, but with Azula around Katara usually avoided her and Ty Lee altogether.

"Well I heard Zuko was teaching the Aang kid guitar and so maybe if I was the keyboardist…."

"Has this to do with anything you're talking about" Mai finally figured something was up. Ty Lee never went around the bush like this.

"Okay I was hoping to talk to Sokka too-but I want to be their keyboardist too and you helped me a lot."

"It's fine with me-I just want to know why their ruining the opening of this year's coffee house" and that was that. Ty Lee then dragged her off to the 'try out's' for the Gaang's new player. Well at least she'll see Zuko.

She never felt more than friendship with him and she had a feeling it was mutual. Something told her that Zuko was going to risk it with Azula around either. The last thing on her mind before Ty Lee pulled her out of the house was if Katara had broken Zuko's shell. She wondered why he was in that band at all.

* * *

This one was about Mai and heer friendship with Zuko and Azula and now she wants to be friends with Katara. So who will get the part Ty Lee or Mai-I shall think both, or mostly Ty Lee becuase of the way she'll play. Knowing Mai's just there to watch.

Read & review and favorite it's almost over


	8. Chapter 8Azula

**I added a song in this one becuase Azula thinks evily and what better way to think but with music-the song is Fear from NCIS soundtrack**

**

* * *

**

Azula's Hell

Everyone disliked Azula, no matter her status, her riches. But she didn't care; she was loved by her father, to what she thought. She was taking a walk around the town alone. It wasn't her fault, she was raised to be who she was, maybe a little spoiled. Her brother was a softy, is fault for being a mama's boy. She laughed when she figured out that she would surprise all of them with her own secret passion…the song played in her head.

_Are you scared of the dark  
Are you afraid they'll break your heart  
Are you afraid you'll lose yourself  
Are you afraid of your own health  
Are you scared to forgive  
Are you afraid to live  
Are you afraid to die  
Do you think you told a lie_

_Chorus:_

_To live  
When you think you're dying  
To laugh  
When you feel like crying  
To stand  
When you think you're gonna fall  
It's just fear after all  
It's only fear after all_

No one really knew it but being mean was a gift to her. She gained whatever she wanted with everything she said or did in a certain manner. Her brother was a loser; her father was losing his mind. She would gain power over all. She wasn't afraid she was alive. She cared about nothing and no one. But this song, it said so much about her and it didn't scare her not one bit.

"Zuko come on!" she over heard a kid say.

"Look, you have to read this yourself, I told you how Aang it's easy" her brother groaned, and then she heard something playing. "Here let me show you" he said.

"Every time, oh every time, every time I look at you" was that his voice, he sang while playing his stupid violin.

"Now start playing here, Toph start the tempo" Drums began to play as well. "Katara how about you start at when she repeats the second time"

"Sure Zuko" the girl replied, something was off, Azula knew her brother was a loser but he never hung around these losers. The Katara girl's voice seemed to happy too. Azula was disgusted.

He started to play again with the drums and guitar with him. "Oh I see you" she sang. "Oh oooooh I can't help it"

"Every time, every time" he whispered playing

"Can't help it"

"every time"

"I see you, you've been there, you've e been there every time for me, just when I need you to be" their voices sound amazing together, not that Azula would admit it out loud, the note hung in the air, she wondered if they were looking at each other.

"I think I got" Aang said breaking the song. "I still say the lryics need work" said the drummer.

"good" said Zuko to Aang.

"Oh come on Toph, maybe they do just let us practice this first" said Katara as Azula rushed away before she was seen.

"Losers" she muttered once more, she didn't catch sight of her friends just walking in to the garage.


	9. Zuko

Zuko's Violin Author's note

FINALLY FOUND A SONG AND IT TOOK ME A GOOD YEAR

I'm gonna be editing this story for some more time, I will repost chapters hopefully before 2012

THE SONG WILL BE _**Pieces by Red**_

It has a violin, piano, guitar and drum and of course voice

So the whole band is there

THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE WAITED FOR AN UPDATE

I promise I'll get back to editing and uploading the next real chapter soon


End file.
